


You Must Go To Him

by Magicath808



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Keith mind control, Klance Fight, M/M, One Shot, klangst, lance pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicath808/pseuds/Magicath808
Summary: Based on the trailer and the theories for season eight. Can Keith fight his mind being controlled? Can Lance save his friend?





	You Must Go To Him

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I decided I needed to do something a little special for the end here. There was a post about how the beginning of the Klance fight should parallel Allura and Lance with the lion swap and it just got the wheels turning. Like I don’t think this is what’s going to happen at all, but I can dream right?

You Must Go to Him

 

They had split up for the mission. Allura and Pidge, Hunk and Lance, and Keith and… well Keith was alone because he could apparently “he could take care of himself,” which was what was making Lance nervous. 

Keith had seemed different these past weeks. Lance kept telling himself Keith was just in a bad mood, that he was just trying to pull away again, that he was mad at Lance for some unknown reason, but at the heart of it Lance had seen all this before and he was worried. Worried for what it could mean.

But Keith was the leader, and as his right-hand man, Lance had to stand by Keith. 

The planet was weird. There was gas and fire and these rock tree things. It reminded Lance a little of that awful simulator Krolia had made them all endure. Already they had fought off so many enemies. No matter where they went, it seemed that Honerva and her minions or the Galra pirates could always find them. Even when they weren’t bothering them, which is what they were doing right now. They were looking for some type of rare object thing—Lance wasn’t really sure, and as far as he was concerned as long as they got whatever it was, it really didn’t matter if he understood the science or reasoning behind it.

Something crackled over the com in Lance’s helmet. 

“Allura and I found it,” Pidge said.

“Great work guys,” Keith said. “Let’s all head back to the lions and get out of here.”

“Sounds like a plan, team leader,” Lance said. 

***

Pidge and Allura were already outside their lions when Lance and Hunk got back.

“Keith’s not back yet?” Lance said instantly.

Pidge shrugged.

Something didn’t sit right with Lance. He spoke into the coms “Keith where are you buddy?”

“Lance. I’m almost there.”

His voice was husky. Lance didn’t like the sound of that. 

“What’s wrong?”

A shout. The clash of metal.

“Keith!”

“I need you to lead the team,” Keith said in a rushed voice.

“Tell me what’s wrong?”

“The witch. She’s here. Lance, I don’t feel so good.”

“Keith? Keith!” 

“Lance,” Pidge said, “I got his location. He’s not that far from here.”

“You hear that Keith,” Hunk said. “We’re coming to get you buddy.”

“No,” Keith said. Static. “Guys. I need you to leave. We can’t let her get Voltron.”

“We’re not leaving you,” Lance said.

“Lance,” Keith said softly. “You have to lead the team okay? I’ll catch up soon. I promise.”

“Keith.”

“Please. Lance I—” The speaker cut off into a harsh scream.

“Keith. Keith!”

Lance turned back to the team. Lance swallowed his emotions. He was the leader now. He needed to follow his orders. He would not cry. He would not cry. Still, could he leave Keith not knowing if he was truly alright? “You heard him guys. We have to go.”

“Lance….” Hunk said.

“You heard him. We have to keep the team together.”

“Don’t listen to Keith right now,” Pidge said. “He’s not in his right mind.”

“What do you want to do Lance,” Hunk asked?

“I…” Lance trailed off. What did he want to do? He wanted to go to Keith. But that was stupid. And it went against Keith’s orders.

Allura turned to Lance, her voice soft. “You must go to him.”

“What? I can’t leave you guys.”

Allura pulled closer to Lance and placed a hand on his shoulder. “He needs you right now.”

“I can’t. We have to be rational right now Allura.”

“This isn’t the time to be rational Lance. Keith needs you.”

Lance looked at Allura. Her eyes were sad but stern. Lance remembered the conversation they had beneath the tree. How it wasn’t going to work out. How they were better off as friends. It was the right decision. Lance took one step backwards. It felt like he was letting go of something. But somehow it felt right. 

“Go,” Allura said 

“Pidge send me Keith’s coordinates. I’m going after him.”

“No Lance. That’s stupid. We’re coming with you,” Pidge said.

“No. I need you guys to fly the lions back okay? You need to get back to the atlas, call in reinforcements.”

Pidge and Hunk made to protest, but Allura cut them off. “Lance is right. Keith doesn’t want the lions near the witch. And I agree. Lance you handle Keith. We’ll get back here as soon as possible.”

Lance stood before his team. Pidge and Hunk look disgruntled, but they were listening. They made their way to their lions.

Allura turned back to Lance, “Go.”

Lance took another careful step, then turned and ran. The bayard in his hand changed into his broadsword. 

Lance continued to run towards Keith. He found himself laughing. It seemed like Lance was always running after Keith.

***

Lance was surprised to find Keith alone. He was on the ground in a small ball, his paladin armor gone, leaving him in just the under armor. His malmoran blade clutched to his chest. At first Lance thought the worse, but Keith was shaking so violently.

“Keith. Are you okay? Where’s the witch?” Lance said as he bent down to touch Keith’s shoulder.

Keith flinched at the touch. “Stay. Away. From. Me.” Keith said clutching at his head. He clawed through his tangled mullet. Lance didn’t know what to do, how to comfort his friend. 

Keith turned to Lance finally showing him his face. His eyes were dilatated, wrong, almost yellow. He barred his fangs at Lance. Actual fangs. This wasn’t Keith. It wasn’t that the galra side coming out now was somehow less Keith. It was the look in his eyes. Keith let out an almost feral scream. Whatever he was fighting inside was winning. “I can’t control…it. Lance. I…get away.” 

And it was then that Lance realized the witch wasn’t here. Not really. She was somehow inside Keith, controlling him, or at least trying to. Lance had seen it before. He pieced it together. But was he too late this time? Could he save Keith? He felt a tear slide down his cheek. He tried to clutch onto Keith, but he flipped away. Lance’s touch seemed to hurt him.

And then with a new scream of terror Keith flopped over onto his back and became perfectly still, his eyes zoned out.

“Keith? Keith! I’m right here man. You can fight this.”

“Fight what Lance?” Keith said fixing his vacant stare at his friend. He began to stand, towering over Lance. “I’m the same. In fact, now I’m who I was always meant to be,” he said with a wicked smile.

Lance stood up and backed away slightly. “Keith don’t do this. I won’t fight you.”

“If you want to live, you don’t have much a choice,” Keith said taking a fighting stance. “Not that you’ll win.”

Keith swung at Lance, not a playful practice swing, on no, this was very much a real swing with all of Keith’s weight and skill behind it. Lance just barely got his sword up to deflect Keith’s blade. He pushed back against Keith. 

“Don’t do this Keith. I know you’re in there.”

And so, the fight began. 

Somewhere deep in Keith’s mind, Keith could hear Lance. But he felt sluggish, slow, he didn’t really know what was going on. Why was Lance so upset? Everything felt easy, comfortable. There was no reason for Lance to sound so scared. Keith clicked his tongue. Where was Allura to comfort Lance when he needed it. In the quantum abyss he had seen them together, on their little date, talking at the garrison. Keith had at first refused to believe it, but something was different between the two when he came back. He had never stood a chance. Keith let the numbness wash over him.

Lance was in a loosing fight. He knew this. Not only were his skills less superior to Keith, but he was also trying not to actually hurt or maim Keith. He was at a disadvantage. Keith always seemed to be better than Lance at everything. It had always been like that.

Lance remembered his first day at the garrison. He had been so excited. And there was his hero, Takashi Shirogane, talking to a scruffy little boy around Lance’s own age. Lance had tried to talk to the kid later in the day, but he had just ignored him.

Lance was always trying to become that kid’s friend, that kid was just cool, doing amazing in the flight simulator, but his efforts never seemed to be any good. And on top of that, Keith, that’s what his name was, he was beating Lance at everything. The teachers wouldn’t even pay attention to Lance with all of Keith’s showing off. Lance tried to be the perfect pupil. Tried to get under the teachers wing, but no matter what Keith did, and man he was always being a little punk and disobeying rules and showing off, it didn’t matter because Keith was the star of the class. All without really trying. 

Lance laughed to himself. It had been since that moment that Lance had declared Keith his rival. Declared that he would be head of the class. Not that it really led to anything. He was at the bottom of the flight class. He never stood a chance against Keith no matter how hard he studied and trained. He was never good enough. And then when he had finally became a fighter pilot Keith had to ruin it again by showing up at the Garrison to save Shiro. And if that wasn’t good enough, he didn’t even remember Lance. Yeah, Lance never even stood at his level.

Still they were past that rivalry (fake rivalry) now weren’t they? Lance took another defensive swing. Right now, all Lance cared about was getting Keith back safe and sound.

“Keith. Please don’t do this. I know you can hear me. I know you can stop this.”

“You never shut up do you?” Keith said in a strained voice as he maneuvered his blade, sending Lance sprawling. Lance didn’t care that it hurt. He picked up his sword and got up again. Keith was there waiting for him.

Lance decided he would do the one thing he was good at, not shutting up. “Keith do you remember when you gave this bayard to me?” Lance expected something, some kind of recognition in his eyes, but he just pushed harder against Lance. “You told me I was the only one you trusted with red. That I would be your second in command. Can you believe I have a sword just like you? Can you believe how far we’ve come Keith?”

“Don’t get sentimental on me. I never cared about you or the team. That’s why I left.”

Lance scoffed. “I think. We both know that’s not true.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

“I know you wouldn’t leave if it wasn’t for a good reason. Even if I don’t understand what that reason is.”

“Just end this Lance. You don’t need me. And without me you can lead the team. I know that’s what you really want.”

“What I want,” Lance said pushing back harder. “Is the real Keith. I want my best friend back.”

And then Keith slammed into Lance. Lance fell to the ground, his bayard skidding across the hot, barren landscape, out of reach. Keith’s sword against his neck. But not touching him. Keith barred his fangs, his eyes wild.

“You can fight this! Keith, I know your there. Keith!”

“Stop fighting. Lance.” Keith said in a broken voice. “Just stop fighting.”

“No. I’m never going to stop fighting for you. Do you know why?” Lance didn’t wait for a response. He reached up touching Keith’s cheek. His eyes darted over Lance never really focusing. He began to shake. “Because not so long ago a boy I wasn’t very nice to helped me. We were in a big fight and he asked me if I was okay and held my hand. And I realized that we could be a good team. That we could work together. And then he carried me in his arms. And even though I still acted like a jerk after that, he never truly left me. And he became my best friend.” Lance reached up with his other hand gently pulling Keith’s face down to look at him. “Keith you became my best friend. I know you would never hurt me.” Lance felt a tear streak down his face. Keith’s eyes seemed to dilatate in and out of focus. Lance held his gaze. “Keith you’re my best friend. You mean the world to me. I love you. And I am not letting you leave me again.”

Keith’s eyes finally snapped into focused. 

He flung the sword out of his hand. Lance reached up to pull Keith to his chest. “I love you so much Keith,” Lance said in a breathy laugh. He clutched the other boy, dragging a hand through his hair. Was it over. Had Keith broken it? 

Keith let out a sob, a choking sound Lance had never associated his strong leader could make. “God Lance. I’m. I’m so sorry.”

Lance tucked his head into Keith shoulder, “Shhh. It’s alright I got you buddy.”

“I thought I was going to hurt you.”

Lance rubbed Keith’s back. “I know you would never hurt me.” Lance gave Keith a hard squeeze.

“I could see you. But I couldn’t stop myself. I didn’t understand what was happening. And I thought. I kept seeing you with Allura and.”

Lance tried to pull back to look at Keith, “What?”

“In the quantum abyss. I saw stuff. The future. You were with her. You were happy. Then you went on that date…”

“Are we really doing this now?” Lance said with a sigh. 

Keith pulled back to look at Lance, a little perturbed, but, thank god, wholly Keith. 

“Look Keith.” Lance looked away embarrassed. “It was never her. It was never going to be her.”

Keith paused. “Then what you just said. It wasn’t you getting swept up in the moment?”

“It was always you Keith. It’s always been you.”

“But why?” Keith said a small smile playing on his lips.

Lance touched Keith’s cheek, “Because you make me a better person. You’re what I need.”

Keith smiled down at Lance who was trying not to look as embarrassed as he felt. He felt warm lips touch his own. He closed his eyes. Electricity seemed to fly through his body. Keith pulled back slightly, “I love you too Lance,” Keith said against his lips.

Lance let his eyes meet Keith’s, his beautiful eyes that were now back to normal. He carded a hand through Keith’s hair. Both boys were smiling now, uncontrollable, soft smiles. Smiling because their whole world was in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Me posting this: yes my last big contribution to the Klance fandom and Voltron. I’m satisfied.
> 
> Me looking back an hour later: why the fuck did I write this. It’s so indulgent and sappy and such bad writing. Ugh this is the last thing I’m gonna write before season 8 oh no fuck


End file.
